


The 'Old-Man' Glitch

by Achika



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: Gen, Reveal, Secret Identity, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vyce meets the Entity for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'Old-Man' Glitch

**Author's Note:**

> Because once the Entity's identity was revealed, Vyce suddenly got a backstory.

He was 11 when he first set foot on the island. There’d been all kinds of rumors about it, and he’d been excited to investigate for himself, but he hadn’t had the time. He’d been on a quest. He came back later, though, when he was a bit older.

The Island’s residents tried to warn him away, but he’d been a curious and adventurous child, and he had his companions. He wasn’t afraid.

So he went to the Eastern Shore and got in the water. And waited.

Then there was a strange, mechanical and broken laugh, and a buzzing noise. He’d felt his heart speed up. This was it. This was what he’d come to see.

All the sudden his companion, the thing that had been keeping him afloat, disappeared from beneath him.

He plummeted into the water, trying frantically to swim back to the surface. He could still hear the laughter in his ears, and everything went black.

He woke up, coughing, on Cinnabar’s sandy shore. His trusty baseball cap had washed up next to him, soaked but there. His hand immediately went to his belt, where he kept his companions when they were in their balls. All six of them were gone.

He felt cold, from the water and from fear. The pokeballs shouldn’t have been washed away, they’d been attached securely. Which could only mean one thing:

That thing had taken them. His pokemon. His companions.

He shivered, and found his backpack a few feet away where he’d left it before Surfing.

It was heavier than it should have been.

He opened it, and saw it nearly overflowing with Rare Candies that hadn’t been there earlier that day.

He stared at them in horror and heard that laugh again in his head, like it was mocking him. The Rare Candies had been a gift, given in exchange for his companions.

He stood on wobbly knees and zipped the backpack forcefully. He wasn’t just going to let this happen. He was going to get rid of this…this glitch in the universe and get his companions back.

Red trudged soggily to the Pokecenter, clutching his backpack so tightly his knuckles went white.

Professor Oak would know what to do.


End file.
